


No More Kids.

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Bath Time, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a great thing. Basically, Stiles and Lydia have a son, who doesn't have a name sadly. I suck at names okay. Stiles is a deputy. Lydia is something else. I don't know man, it's 3am, I told this fic idea to Angie we cried, and now its a thing, okay enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Kids.

It was Tuesday. Tuesday night, 12 am to be exact. Stiles was more than exhausted. It had been an especially long day at the station, two calls about noise complaints, a break in, and about a dozen false alarms. Stiles could scream. He trudged through the apartment front door immediately scanning for his girlfriend. He groaned when she wasn't in sight, and tossed his work bag on the couch, grazing his fingers along the leather material, making his way down the hallway. Suddenly he heard Lydia grunting and water splashing. He grinned ear to ear, and opened the bathroom door. "Need help?" He scoffed, drastically rolling up his sleeves. 

His girlfriend whipped around, she was knelt down in front of the bathtub, their 4 year old son splashing along in the tub. "Stiles where the hell have you been?" She miffed.   
"Lyds, you knew I was working late tonight, now, Do you need help?" He repeated. Lydia cocked her head in a fashion he knew all too well, he caught on and dropped down to his knees, while Lydia grabbed a towel from the counter drying her hands, patting Stiles shoulder. "You finish." 

Stiles mocked her words and smacked her butt with the towel she had been using previously, and she scurried away. Stiles watched her leave with a smirk on his face, and quickly turned to their son, widening his eyes. "Hey buddy." He goofed, splashing the water, reaching for the Mr.Bubbles soap. "Lets get you clean." Stiles squeezed the soap onto the loofah and started rubbing small circles on his sons back. "How was your day? Were you a good boy?" Stiles said. 

Unfortunately all Stiles got for a response was a splash to the face. He smiled an annoyed smile, while his son giggled. He could hear Lydia cussing and groaning from the other room. "I'll be right back." Stiles winked to his son, and earned a wink back. Stiles handed his son the sponge, and make quick work with his feet. "Babe you okay?" Stiles hollered for Lydia. She was bent over the dishwasher in the kitchen, grunting things under her breath. 

"Stiles! Did you leave him by himself!" Lydia said, still crouched on the ground. Stiles eyes widened in realization of what he had done, Stiles ran back to the bathtub to find an empty tub. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. "Great." 

"Whats that?" Lydia said from the kitchen. 

"Nothing honey he's fine!" Stiles lied. Shit Shit Shit. He thought, pacing immensely looking for tiny baby wet foot prints on the carpet, Stiles found the trail leading to Stiles and Lydia's bedroom. Gotcha. He crept up on the door, it was closed and locked. "Hey." He jiggled the door nob. "Hey buddy can you open the door for Daddy?" Stiles heard faint giggles. He sighed. 

"Lyds." He said, trying to stay calm. 

Lydia came from around the corner, peaking in the bathroom before making eye contact with Stiles, as he stood with his hands on his hips, eyes glaring at her then the door then on her. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Stiles, what did you do?!" 

"Nothing! You were cussing in the kitchen I got worried." He said walking toward her now. "So I ran too you, he must of climbed out of the tub, and ran into our room without me knowing okay? I'm sorry, I'm irresponsible." He sighed taking a deep breath rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. Lydia coughed out a laugh. 

"Stiles its okay, don't stress, it's not that big of a deal." Lydia said with a soothing voice rubbing her pruney fingers over his shoulders. "We'll get him out." Lydia walked past him, and knocked on the door. "Sweetie, can you open the door for me, please?" She said, waiting a few seconds. Before looking up at Stiles. Moments later the door slowly crept open, and their naked son stood shaking. Lydia sighed in aw, snapping her fingers for Stiles to hand her a towel. Lydia wrapped him up in the towel, propping him over her shoulder and nano seconds later their son had his thumb in his mouth.   
"How do you do that?" Stiles said, palming the back of his head. 

"I'm the mommy." She winked, walking past him to their sons room. Stiles just stared watching the way Lydia handled him so well, dressing him, brushing his hair tucking him in. "You're so good with him." Stiles melted. Lydia held up a finger to shush him, flicking off the light and closing the bedroom door, grabbing his hand all in one swift motion. They hopped to their room together, closing the door and locking it. "Hey promise me one thing?" He said as he shimmied out of his khakis, flinging his shoes off. 

Lydia was pulling her hair to one side, running her fingers through her strawberry locks. "Whats that?" 

"No more kids." He said climbing into bed. 

"Couldn't agree more."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment please!


End file.
